


Lampshade Hanging

by electricsunrise



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Vignette, and it turns into a rant, as it always does with him, basically Quark is trying to sniff out where Odo might be hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsunrise/pseuds/electricsunrise
Summary: Where Quark gets into an argument with an inanimate object. Odo is definitely judging.
Relationships: Odo & Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	Lampshade Hanging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punktchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punktchen/gifts).



He had to be hiding somewhere.

Quark skulked around the bar, picking and poking and prodding at every object in sight. He had to be here somewhere, he just knew it! He'd lost out on too many business opportunities (read: criminal enterprises) for it to be otherwise. That damned fascist was spying on him, probably as a chair, or maybe a glass, or even that light fixture! Yes, that was it, wasn't it, he was hanging up, high in the sky, right above the dabo table! Oh, Quark was going to get him this time.

"I'm going to get you this time Odo!"

See?

He pointed sharply at the light fixture, screeching at the top of his lungs. "I've about had it with you oozing around here. I don't have time for this! I'm down in profits! Oh!" He clutched at his ears. "Rom's asking for a raise, can you believe it? A raise. And now he's got the dabo girls and the waiters all wrapped up in his nonsense." He groaned. "Worse yet, thanks to you, my latest supplier switched over to my Cousin Gaila. _Cousin Gaila-_ "

"-the one with the moon, yes."

Behind him, Quark could hear Odo's voice sneering at him. He let out a loud shriek.

"What are you doing, Quark? I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to snivel at inanimate objects."

_That smug bastard._

There was no time for mortification.

Right away, the two launched back into their mutually antagonistic bickering.

So ended another day down at Quark's. It was decidedly not fun.


End file.
